warofthemonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tojoro/Reportage: January 2013
Back at it once again, after a long hibernation. Hope everyone's holidays were fun! As folks may have already noticed, I've changed up some visuals on the main page, one of course being the background. My co-admin was right, it was on the busy side, but it was better than the blank white before I became admin. I would like to figure how to make the "newspaper" pic appear like our "sister" wikia for Twisted Metal, which has one large image in the background, as opposed to the "tiles" you see now. This picture was one of the images from the press disc that I would say is the most uncommon, and it fits the theme, as the game booklet itself apes, (no pun intended!), a special edition of the "Global Observer", a ficticious newspaper created by the game's developers. I also switched out the "nuked" versions of the character & level pics I had created, as I seemed to be the only fan of those. But again, I was flying this ship solo for a bit and was having some fun. Within the individual pages, I've gone back and corrected a bunch of grammar and punctuation mistakes that I made along the way. I decided to give the axe to the 360 degree images page, as I don't believe there is a way to view these pics as they were meant to be seen, unless you have the actual media disc that came with the press kit. It would have been a cool feature here, but alas...it wasn't meant to be. If you see something you wrote has been altered or gone missing, it's because it was repeating what was already written, was your own fiction, or something your English teacher would be all over with a red marker. Speaking of fiction, I think it's time to get the Fan Fiction section going...it's great to use your imaginations and have fun here, but if the characters or events are not part of the official game we all know and love, it will be moved to the Fanfic section. Since I last posted, I managed to acquire a few promotional items, such as another press kit, which was mostly a dressed up version of the Q&A section, but it also came with the WotM View Master, which was a nice score, as well as the promo pin that was commonly given out when you reserved the game at participating stores. I also got several gaming magazines from a seller on ebay who was nice enough to go through every mag he had, and pulled aside any issue that mentioned the game, whether it was a minor paragraph or a full-fleged article, I wound up with quite the stack. Once I get a decent scanner, I'll be beefing up the magazine section. It appears we may have a new member who is looking to bring their serious artistic talent to this Wikia! We're talking T-Poses of the whole gang, each in their different skins, as well as some other great ideas. I'm very much looking forward to seeing some of this work. It'd be a nice way to celebrate the tenth anniversary of this awesome game we're all so enthralled by! Now that Dylan Jobe isn't quite so busy, now that Starhawk is out, perhaps he'll be a bit more receptive to my simple requests for images we are lacking here, such as level and poster pics of Gambler's, UFO & Capitol. Hard to believe we were all playing the demo of this game a decade ago! ~T. Category:Blog posts